


Dancing Past the Sensible Road

by Kimera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera/pseuds/Kimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not like riding a bicycle at all. Oliver's got some readjusting to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Past the Sensible Road

His first night back was... awkward to say the least, with the stilted, walking on eggshells dinner conversation, Tommy trying to fill in all the empty conversational spaces with his updates on pop culture. Of course, that had all been blown to hell when Oliver had gone and not just pointed out the elephant in the room, but pretty much had it taken out back and shot. The next morning, he was determined things would go differently. He'd go out with Tommy, re-familiarize himself with the city and scope out that one warehouse he remembered, the one that had just closed down in the weeks leading up to the shipwreck. An abandoned building in an area anyone who wasn't already living there tended to avoid would do nicely for the purpose he had in mind.

Shortly after dawn, he went to the garage and found the convertible that had always been his favorite. Cherry red, of course. Could he possibly have been anymore of a stereotypical rich kid? He slid in to the drivers seat, put his hands on the wheel and just tried, desperately, to remember what the hell he was supposed to do next. He turned the key, giving a startled jerk when he felt the rumble of the engine through that ridiculously expensive leather interior. 

He eased his foot off the brake and pressed down on the gas, the car lurching forward. Only it wasn't going straight; instead it was veering off to one side, heading straight for the Mustang parked next to it. With the thud and the screech of metal on metal, Oliver found himself thinking, strangely, that this didn't feel real at all. After all, if this were real, if those were _his_ hands on the wheel, he'd know how to stop.

That not-realness felt like it stretched on forever, but in reality it was just a few seconds before he remembered what he had to do, slamming down on the brakes. He leaned back in the passenger seat and closed his eyes, wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to anyone. And feeling absurdly grateful, in that moment, that being obscenely rich meant no one would bat an eye at the idea of him letting other people drive him around. Because _clearly_ he still had some adjusting to do.

**Author's Note:**

> For Lainey, who wanted more fic in this fandom, and the person on tumblr whose post I stumbled on while poking at the #Arrow tag, who wanted exploration of the challenges reintegrating into society and city life might pose.


End file.
